An Unexpected Love
by GlorianaTheGreat
Summary: This is a modern AU about Merlin and Arthur falling in love with one another while going to Camelot University.
1. chapter 1

_Hello, this is my first fan fiction, so please review, and tell me anything I'm doing wrong. For this story, each chapter will be based off of a writing prompt, and be about Merlin and Arthur falling in love in modern times. This first chapter's prompt is, " Will you be quiet!?" "I didn't say anything!" "Well stop thinking so loud!" Hope you enjoy!_

 _~ Gloriana_

Arthur awoke to a book falling of the shelf. Arthur was going to Camelot University today, and he was in the least bit excited to do so.

He had just finished highschool, and now he has to go off to a completely different school with completely different people. He was going to be so overwhelmed with all the new schoolwork, he won't even have time to make new friends.

Arthur never was good at schoolwork. He was more athletic than he was smart, so going to collage was scary for him, even though he would never admit it.

Merlin, on the other hand, was very excited to be attending his new school. He had only one friend, Will, who he would be leaving behind, so friends didn't really concern him.

Merlin had always been good at schoolwork, because he had a photographic memory, making studying easy, and tests somewhat enjoyable.

xXx

Merlin came to his new room. It was quite small, with just a desk, a dresser, and a bunkbed.

Merlin sat his things down on the bottom bunk, and started unpacking. He put all of his clothes in half of the dresser, put his favorite books he had brought on the small bookshelf. He put his poster with Hamilton the musical on it on the wall right beside the bottom bunk, and looked at the room in satisfaction.

Just as Merlin was about to exit, and tour the campus, his Roommate walked in.

He was muscular, blonde, and all around handsome. Compared to him, Merlin looked very feeble.

"Hello, I'm Merlin, " Merlin said, with a welcoming smile. Arthur, clearly thinking himself better than Merlin, ignored the man, and set down his things on the top bunk.

"Do you need any help?" Merlin asked trying to make friends with him.

"No, I do not need any help from you." he said, making Merlin feel a little hurt.

"Someone's not a happy camper." Merlin mumbled.

"Would you shut up?" he said, clearly annoyed. Then Merlin started to get annoyed

"Well, sorry for trying to be nice! Whether you like it or not we will be spending atleast the next year together so I'm sorry if I'm trying be friends with you!"

The man glared at Merlin for a moment before saying, "My name is Arthur."

"Well, that's a start." Merlin said, and Arthur just stared at him.

xXx

Merlin and Arthur had just returned from classes, and got to homework. Merlin happily did his homework, easily doing every task, while Arthur struggled. He could barely even figure out what to do.

"Will you be quiet!?" Arthur shouted.

"I didn't say anything!" Merlin said in defense.

"Well stop... thinking so loud!" Arthur shouted. Merlin, sensing something was wrong, walked up to the desk Arthur was working at.

In a calmer voice, Merlin said, "Would you like some help?" Arthur looked as if he was about to say, "Why would I need help from you?" but then instead said, "Yes, please."

xXx

Arthur and Merlin soon became able to work together. They had equal amount of chores, and with Merlin's help, Arthur managed to do good in school. While sometimes they had to skip meals because money was tight, they managed, and became close friends in the process.

Arthur was on the football team, which he was very proud of. Doing that had allowed him to make some friends, like Leon, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot, and even Gwaine. Merlin had even made friends with the other football players.

Both Merlin and Arthur were proud of themselves. They were making a life for themselves, and little did they know the feelings they were developing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! Thank you so much to anyone who was willing enough to read my story! This chapter's prompt is, "Why aren't you afraid of me?" "Seriously? I have worse nightmares about failing AP Chem." Please enjoy!_ _~ Gloriana_

Merlin lay on his bed, happy he didn't have any morning classes. Arthur, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He had to get up early, and start getting ready for classes.

"Merlin! Get that apple on the dresser, and give it to me," Arthur commanded.

"What's wrong with your legs? Why can't you get it?" Merlin said in protest.

Arthur grunted in disapproval, and grabbed the apple. Truth was, Arthur was not used to this kind of treatment. All of the kids at his old school coward in fear at the sight of him, and his parents had always spoiled him. Merlin, however, was different. Even though he knew that Arthur could beat him up in a heart beat, Merlin acted as if there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Well, I'm leaving, so, bye," Arthur said, and walked out the door. "Bye," Merlin said, and decided to get up for breakfast.

Even though Merlin and Arthur always insulted eachother, they had grown to really like eachother. As friends. Or, atleast that's what they thought.

Arthur and Merlin were completely opposite from one another, however, they fit together like a puzzle. The things Arthur could not do, Merlin could do, and the things Merlin could not do Arthur could do. They ended up doing many things together.

xXx

Arthur was changing into his pajamas, when he lazily tossed his shirt onto the floor.

"Ugh, I've had it with your laziness, and arrogance! Would it be so troublesome just to put it in the dirty clothes hamper?" Merlin screamed in pure anger.

Arthur's temper was easily set off. " I'm having to go through the hardest part of my life! The least of my worries is a shirt that's not in the exact right place!" Arthur screamed, equally as mad.

"It's not that hard, even for a... a dollop-head like you!" Merlin shouted, finding no better word than dollop-head.

Ignoring the fact Merlin just made up a word, Arthur looked as intimidated as he could, and said, "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

Merlin looked up and said, "Seriously? I have worse nightmares about failing AP Chem."

Merlin sat down on his bed, and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. It's just, I miss home so much, it's driving me crazy."

Arthur sat down beside him. "I miss home too. My school, my mom, everyone"

"My home, Ealdor, is quite far away from here. It wasn't anything special. It was just like every town. And I was never rich, nor poor, I could be easily passed by in a crowd." Merlin said.

"I grew up in Camelot. Because it's one of the biggest cities in the country, my father was very proud to say he was the mayor of it," Arthur said.

"You're Uther Pendragon's son? Wow," Merlin said, "That would explain why you act like a spoiled brat."

Arthur and Merlin then told eachother of good friends, and childhood memories. They did not realize how close that conversation had made them.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again! Thank you to anyone who has reviewed this story. It brings me great happiness to see that someone cares enough about my story to give me advice and encouragement. This chapter's prompt is, "You're insane!" "I know! Isn't it great?" please enjoy!_

 _~ Gloriana_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin_ Merlin was laying on his bed, with nothing better to do. He looked over at Arthur, and was about to walk over to him, and help him with his homework, when he looked at Arthur, and started thinking to himself how amazingly good looking Arthur was.

His blonde hair was in the coolest hair cut Merlin had ever seen. His face had no flaws, and his blue eyes were like an Ocean. So full of life, and so memorizing, Merlin felt he would drown in them if he looked too long.

Merlin was distracted from his thoughts when someone walked in. It was Gwaine, one of their friends.

"We've decided to have a party tonight. You two wanna come?" Gwaine asked, trying to get as many people as possible to come to this party.

"Awesome, sounds fun. I'll be there," Arthur said, clearly excited for something different.

"I'm not going. I have... some work to do," Merlin said, nervous someone would find truth in his lie. Truth was, Merlin never liked parties. He would much rather stay at the dorm, and read a new book.

"Come onMerlin, with your social life, this is probably your first party. Would you really want to miss that?" Arthur said, Mocking Merlin.

"I just don't want to go. Okay?" Merlin said, raising his voice.

"Okay," Arthur said, in a calming voice. There was something about Merlin that made Arthur feel a certain way.

xXx

As Arthur went to the party, Merlin picked up his newest book, and started reading.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Arthur asked.

"I'll be fine," Merlin said, Wondering why Arthur had suddenly started to care about his well being.

Arthur left the room when Merlin's mind started to go to earlier thoughts. Arthur was very handsome. His body was close to perfect. Was Merlin attracted to Arthur? No, that couldn't be. They were very close friends, they did almost everything together, and the things they didn't do together they told eachother about. But that couldn't mean they loved eachother.

xXx

Merlin was silently reading his book, when he was startled by his door flying open. He looked up to see a drunk Arthur walking in.

"Arthur! You're home early," Merlin exclaimed.

"Yes, I have come to see you," Arthur shouted.

Merlin sighed, and said, "Arthur, you're drunk, just go to sleep."

"I can't when I need to tell you something," Arthur said. Then, he suddenly grabbed Merlin by his shirt, and pinned him against the wall. "I love you," he whispered, then, he slammed his lips against Merlin's.

Merlin actually enjoyed the kiss. Arthur's strong body against his, Arthur's tongue finding it's way into Merlin's mouth. But he knew it wasn't right, so he pushed Arthur off.

"Oh, come on," Arthur said.

Merlin got Arthur onto his bed, and made him go to sleep.

xXx

The next morning, Arthur woke up, not feeling very well.

"Ugh, what happened last night?" Arthur asked. Merlin blushed, figuring that he didn't have to know every detail about what he did.


End file.
